the power of dark moon
by Nakashima Kazuko
Summary: que pasaria si sakura kinomoto una estudiante normal no tan normal de secundaria tuviera que salvar al mundo ayudada no de luz ni amor sino oscuridad , y que pasa si resulta estar enamorada de su amigo y compañero syaoran lee?
1. el encuentro

_**THE POWER OF **__**DARK MOON**_

COMENTARIOS DE LA ESCRITORA

**TABITHA-SAN: ****REALMENTE NO QUIERO DECIR NADA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES SOLO QUIERO Q SE ENTRETENGAN AL LEER , ESO SI ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y SE LO DEDICO A MI **_**ONI-SAN **__**YING FA CHIK **_**QUE TAMBIEN SE ENCUENTRA INSCRITA AQUI.**

_**TQM ONEE-SAN**_

_El encuentro_

En una pequeña ciudad llamada Sakuiya habia una joven muy hermosa de piel blanca y tersa , ojos color jade , cabello corto y castaño , muy bella en verdad y lo mejor de todo era que ella era muy amable . Esa joven le venia por nombre Sakura Kinomoto de 14 años , hija de un gran empresario llamado Fujitaka Kinomoto , todo iba muy bien en su vida , secondaria normal , compañeros normales, y un hermano no tan normal (claro segun ella) ya que este la molestaba tanto que ella tenia ganas de pisotearlo , pero bueno el era mucho mayor que ella ya que el ya habia terminado su carrera y ya trabajaba

bueno en esta historia no toma mucha importancia .

En la mañana sakura se preparaba para ir a la escuela , ella caminaba todos los dias para poder llegar a su escuela , ella desayuno y se fue caminando , en eso siente un fuerte golpe , habia chocado con algo o con alguien , despues escucha una dulce voz diciendo que ella reconocio al instante :

-¿Estas bien Sakura?-

Ella podia reconocer tal voz , esa melodiosa voz provenia de un ser que conocia desde hace muchos años, esa voz era de su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji.

-Si estoy bien gracias Tomoyo- respondio Sakura

-Venia a recogerte Sakura para poder irnos a la escuela juntos- dijo Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias - dijo sakura

Las dos llegaron a tiempo a su salon de clases en eso sakura noto a un Nuevo compañero , pero habia un pequeño problema , el se habia sentado en su lugar , sakura se le quedo viendo con cariño pero este le contesto con una mueca, poco despues el le dijo:

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-

Esta sorprendida le dijo:

- perdon pero estas sentado en mi lugar - dijo sakura con una sonrisa

Este se movio al lado , ella se sento y le dijo :

- me llamo sakura , sakura kinomoto ¿y tu?-

- Li - dijo este en un tono frio

- mucho gusto Joven Li - sonrio sakura

- muy bien chicos - dijo el profesor entrando a la clase

- hoy tenemos a un Nuevo compañero su nombre es Li , Shaoran Li , bueno empezemos - dijo el profesor

- Es muy callado verdad sakura - le murmuro tomoyo a sakura

- Si Tomoyo pero debe tener sus razones , ¿no lo crees?-

Terminada la clase Sakura iba saliendo al descanso con sus compañeros , pero de repente antes de salir del salon vio que su compañero , Li , se habia quedado solo en el salon , ella un poco nerviosa por la actitud anterior de este , se le acerca .

- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros al descanso? - dijo sakura con un poco de nervios

- quiero hablar contigo Kinomoto- dijo Li usando su tono frio

Sakura sorprendida no sabia que responder

Ya estando afuera del salon Li espero a Sakura que todavía estaba muy sorprendida por escuchar esas palabra del joven Li , este en cambio estaba un poco desesperado ya que Sakura no se apuraba . El joven Li la llevo a un lugar pacifico y sin tanta gente para poder contarle ALGO de gran importancia para el.

- Joven Li porque vinimos para aca - dijo sakura dulcemente

- Kinomoto , eres tu la elegida ¿no es cierto?

Sakura no entendia en lo mas minimo de lo que estaba hablando su compañero.

- Joven Li no lo entiendo - dijo sakura un poco extrañada.

- no me digas que el mensajero Kerberos no te ha informado todavía -dijo el joven Li un poco exaltado.

Sakura se quedo callada ya que no conocia ningun Kerberos .

_-¨siempre es demasiado informal , gloton , glojo , egoista y sin verguenza , era de esperarse , porque le confiaron mejor el mensaje a el y no a mi, cuando lo vea… ¨ - _decia Li para sus adentros.

- Disculpa joven Li ¿que era lo que queria contarme? -. Dijo sakura con voz suave

-¿ Dark Moon acaso te suena? - dijo shaoran casi murmurando.

- No lo siento no me suena ,¿ es acaso una caricatura? - pregunta sakura inocente

- Era de esperarse , ya que te han borrado la memoria - dijo shaoran con la voz fria

- J oven Li usted me esta asustando ya que nadie me ha borrado la memoria , estoy perfecta - dijo una sakura un poco exaltada.

- Sakura , tu eres la unica que puede salvar este planeta de _**Las Tinieblas **_-

- Joven Li no se de lo que esta hablando -

- ya se , la unica forma de recuperar tu memoria es encontrando a Kerberos-

- ¡¡Escuchame , yo no soy quien tu crees!! - grito sakura

- ¡¡Claro que lo eres , tu eres la princesa Sakura , del reino de_** Sora **_!!- dijo shaoran alsando la voz

- !!Que no lo soy , yo soy Sakura Kinomoto , hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto!! -

- Callate que nos escucharan - dijo shaoran tomando de Nuevo su tono frio

- ¡¡No me callare porque tu eres muy terco y dices que soy una princesa cuando no lo soy!! -

- Haces mucho ruido , nos descubriran - dijo shaoran

Pero al ver que Sakura iba a volver a gritar , corrio hacia ella y le tapo la boca , quedando frente a frente , shaoran no sabia porque pero le encantaban esos ojos jade , le atria mucho ese olor a cerezos , su cabello lasio, suave y corto , su cuerpo muy bien formado , al darse cuenta en como estaba el , shaoran reacciono y la solto inmediatamente poniendose rojo como tomate .

- perdon - dijo el chico todo apenado y rojo

- no hay problema , pero volvamos al tema anterior , digamos que te creo , como haria para recordar todo eso y saber mas de _**Las rellenas -**_ dijo sakura.

- De _**Las Tinieblas , **_no de las rellenas - dijo shaoran un poco caprichoso.

- lo que hay que hacer es encontrar a Kerberos - dijo shaoran.** CONTINUARA ….**


	2. El guardian Kerberos

_**THE POWER OF **__**DARK MOON**_

_El guardian Kerberos_

Shaoran y sakura se dirigian a sus clases despues de una intense platica sobre las memorias de sakura y su destino (a la cual Sakura no le gustaba nada la idea) pero se tenia que ir acostumbrando .

Sakura en el trayecto a su clase recordaba todo el acontecimiento , ningun detalle se le escapo , pero al recordar como el Joven Li intento callarla , ella se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante , que habian hecho química. Al pensarlo Sakura parecia tener fiebre.

- Sakura ¡Te has resfriado! - dijo muy asustada su mejor amiga .

- No , estoy bien gracias - dijo Sakura un poco apenada .

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti , ya que no viniste con nosotros en el descanso - dijo tomoyo en un tono triste.

- Perdoname , pero me pidieron un favor - Sakura respodio con una pequeña mentirita

- Bueno clase , abran su libro en la pagina 45 - dijo el profesor entrando al salon

Pasaron las horas , pero habia una personita que no sentia que fueran horas , esa ´persona era Li , ya que seguia pensando en lo ocurrido anteriormente .´

Terminada las clases Shaoran se acerca a Sakura:

- Iremos a ver a Kerberos - dijo Li en un tono frio

- Entendido , ¿En donde se encuentra?- pregunto sakura

- Esta en aquel parque - dice señalando un hermoso parque que se veia a lo lejos

Sakura no hizo pregunta alguna , ya que queria apurarse y salir de todo ese lio

- Guardian Kerberos ¿te encuentras aqui? - pregunta Shaoran mirando hacia el parque

- ¿Quien es ? - se oye una voz grave al fondo de los matorrales.

- Es Shaoran Li junto con la princesa Kinomto - dice Li

- ¿Pincesa Kinomoto? - dijo aquello voz grave con un tono de sorpresa

- Sal guardian Kerberos , tengo una cuenta que arreglar contigo - dijo Shaoran algo enfadado.

Se empezaron a mover los arbustos de donde provenia esa voz ,empezaron a moverse mas y mas, a Sakura le llegaban los nervios hasta el cuello , ella ya no soportaba ese sonido aterrador de arbustos , (Inner: como en las peliculas de terror que tanto adoras no Tabitha?).

Finalmente pudo verse una figura asombrosa , muy parecido a un leon con alas , gigantesco , muy hermoso en realidad.

- Sakura , si eres tu despues de todo - dijo aquel guardian

- Te he extrañado demasiado Sakura - dijo Kerberos con todo su entusiasmo

Sakura no sabia que responder , ya que nunca en la vida lo habia visto , ella estaba a punto de gritar y echarse a correr al ver y escuchar al guardian(no era nada normal en su mundo que un leon con alas pudiera hablar)

- ¡¡¡¡¡Kerberos fuiste un tonto al no entrgarle la memoria ni el mensaje a la princesa!!!!!-grito Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡No me llames tonto mocoso , y menos frente a la princesa!!! - exclamo el leon.

- ¡¡ No me llames mocoso!!! ¡¡tonto!! - dijo el joven

- ¡¡ El burro hablando de orejas !! - dijo Kerberos burlandose del joven.

- ¡¡ No me llames burro , tu fuiste quien no pudo dar un simple mensaje!! - dijo el castaño

-¡¡ Basta chicos!! - girto Sakura dejando boquiabiertos a Shaoran y a Kerberos .

- Porfavor , de una buena vez , devuelveme mi memoria supuestamente borrada - dijo una Sakura ya fastidiada del gritadero.

- Perdoneme Princesa , se la devolvere , con todo gusto - dijo un guardian mas tranquilo

- Porfavor llamame Sakura - dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Inmediatamente , Kerberos le dio una pequeña esfera , ahi dentro estaban todos sus recuerdo , ella solo la tenia que cargar en sus delicadas manos , y hacer que surguiera efecto .

Despues de un rato Sakura ya habia recuperado todos sus recuerdos (Tabitha-san : claro que no se los puedo decir porque sino me acabaria el espacio del fic).

Sakura estaba ya muy cansada , ya era tarde y tenia que llegar a su casa , sino su papa y su hermano estarian muy preocupados , asi que Shaoran decidio acompañarla a su casa para que no le pasara nada malo en el camino. Kero tomo forma de un muñeco de felpa para poder vivir con Sakura y para poder cuidarla tambien .

En el camino a la casa de Sakura :

- Perdoname por no creerte y por haberte gritado- dijo una ojiverde con voz de arrepentimiento.

- N… no , no te preoccupies , Kinomoto - dijo Shaoran tartamudeando

- Porfavor llama me Saku… - Cayo sakura dismayed por el cansancio

- ¡¡Sakura!! - dijeron Kerberos y Shaoran al unisono

- Ayudala mocoso , que no va a llegar arrastrandose - dijo un muñeco de felpa

- ¿Pero como la ayudo? - dijo el castaño.

-¡Usa esa cabezota para algo! - anuncio el guardian

- pero no se que hacer - dijo el castaño

- Ya lo tengo , cargala hasta llegar a su casa - dijo maliciosamente el muñeco de felpa.

- Pero..- dijo un Shaoran totalmente rojo.

- Nada de peros mocoso , apurate que ya es tarde - dijo el guardian.

Shaoran puso a Sakura en su espalda y asi duro todo el camino a casa de Sakura . Al llegar a esta , Shaoran toco la puerta y poco a poco esta se fue abriendo , para su mala suerte , era el hermano quien estaba abreindo esta .Shaoran se exalto un poco pero respiro profundo:

- Perdonen , es que tuvo practica de porristas y se quedo dormida , asi que la traje con ustedes - sonrio nerviosamente Shaoran.

- Pero mi hermana no tiene practica de porristas , ella nunca fue buena - dijo el hermano sospechando.

- _Diablos la eh regado -_ penso el castaño

- ¿Y bien que esperas? , entra y deja a Sakura en el sofa - dijo el hermano

Shaoran paso y la dejo justamente en el sofa , como le habia dicho anteriormente el hermano.

- ¿Quieres un te ?- pregunta el hermano mayor de Sakura.

- No , gracias , por cierto mi nombre es Shaoran Li - se presento cordialmente el castaño.

- Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto , como ya te diste cuenta, hermano mayor de Sakura - dijo este en su tipico tono de desinteresado.

- Bueno muchas gracias por todo pero tengo que irme - dijo Shaoran todavía un poco nervioso.

- Si y muchas gracias por traer a mi hermana a la casa , espero que no te haya sido una molestia , seguramente pesaba mucho , esta tan gorda que no la pudiste haber guanaco.

Shaoran trato de aguantar la risa , pero el sabia que no era cierto eso , su hermana ere una persona muy bella y su cuerpo era perfecto .

- Gracias , nos vemos luego - dijo Shaoran.

- Claro - dijo Touya pensante.

Al dia siguiente Shaoran seguia pensando en aquello dos acontecimientos penosos con Sakura:

El primero fue cuando la llevo a un patio pequeño y tranquilo , fue la vez en que el castaño se quedo hipnotizado por la bellesa de Sakura .

El Segundo acontecimiento fue cuando este llevo en la espalda a Sakura hasta su casa.

Para el eran acontecimientos de lo mas vergonzosos , el no los podria superar tan facilemente.

Pero que sucedera cuando tenga que ver a su compañera en unos minutos .

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. El poder del miedo

_**THE POWER OF **__**DARK MOON**_

_El poder del miedo_

_- _¡ Buenos dias ! -dijo una voz dulce que provenia de una ojiverde entrando al salon.

- Buenos dias mi querida Sakura - respondio una chica de ojos azules .

- Buenos dias Tomoyo - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa .

- ¿ No has visto a Li ? - dijo nuestra ojiverde.

- No , Li todavía no ha llegado ¿ porque Sakura? - dijo la chica de ojos azules a la ojiverde .

- Esque mi hermano me dijo que Li fue quien me trajo anoche cargando hasta la casa despues de haberme desmayado por el cansancio , asi que yo queria agradecerle. - dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo - dijo la chica de ojos azules pensante .

Mientras con nuestro castaño :

-_ Pero porque . . . Porque siento tanta verguenza al imaginarme la cara de Sakura sobre mi espalda , tal como ayer venia .- _Penso nuestro castaño .

- _No … no puedo estar enamorado de Sakura , eso es casi imposible , aparte que es este sentimiento que tengo que me hace no querer verla , sera…. -_penso Shaoran.

- ¿En que piensas ? - se oyo una voz .

- Yamazaki , ¿ que haces aqui?- dijo Shaoran .

- Voy camino a la escuela , justamente ahora . -dijo Yamazaki con su sonrisa .

- Si , claro .- dijo Li

- ¿ Quieres acompañarme ? - pregunto Yamazaki.

- No veo porque no - dijo nuestro castaño .

- _Sera que ese sentimiento sea.. Sea.. ¿ miedo? , eso es totalmente imposible , ya que jamas he sentido miedo por algo . - _Seguia pensando Shaoran .

Llegando Shaoran y Yamazaki al salon , Yamazaki se sento al lado de Chiharu , una niña con dos pequeña coletas de color cafe, mientras que Li tenia que sentarse atras de Sakura , eso le daba un poco de nervios . Llegando a su lugar Sakura hace algo inesperado para Shaoran .Sakura le da un dulce beso en la mejilla y susurrandole GRACIAS a su oido .

- ….- A Shaoran no le salian las palabras , le dio un escalofrio que le llego a los huesos.

- Eso es por llevarme a mi casa ayer - dijo con mucha dulcura Sakura .

- pues si asi agradeces , deberia de hacerlo mas seguido - dijo con cara picara Shaoran.

-Claro - dijo con una sonrisa sincera la ojiverde .

Shaoran reacciono , le habia dicho que lo besara mas veces inconsientemente . Estaba muy apenado y rojo como tomate .

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normal hasta que al fin terminaron las clases , pero curiosamente Shaoran tenia que esperar a Sakura , ya que tenia que protegerla y vigilarla , pero este no queria mirar la cara de Sakura ya que se imaginaba que ella lo besaba siempre que lo veia .

En el camino para la casa de Sakura :

- Oye Li , ¿ en donde vives? - pregunto la ojiverde.

- Mmm , bueno yo vivo tres calles atras de tu casa - dijo el joven.

- ¿ Y tienes novia ? - le pregunto con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la ojiverde .

- No , no la tengo princesa Kinomoto- dijo el castaño con las mejillas ahora muy rojas .

- Pero si eres un chico demasiado apuesto -

- Princesa … muchas gracias - dijo el castaño

- Por favor dime Sakura -

- ¿ Y tu que me dices Sakura? - dijo el castaño

- a mi nunca me ha dejado tener novio mi hermano , mis papas si pero mi hermano siempre les dice algo feo de mi para que se alejen . Aparte no soy bonita - dijo triste la ojiverde .

- ¡¡¡ Que dices !!! , ¡¡¡ acaso estas loca , ¿nunca te has visto al espejo? , eres .. Eres bellisima -

- Shaoran … - dijo la ojiverde

-Sakura eres la hermosa mujer que hace que el miedo tenga poder sobre mi -

- …- no dijo nada la ojiverde.

- eres la unica que ha hecho latir mi Corazon tan rapido cada vez que te veo .

Eres la unica que me ha hecho querer , tu eres especial para mi . Se que todavía no te puedes acordar de mi , pero tu y yo nos conocimos desde muy pequeños , por eso cuando la reina te alejo de mi para que pudieras estar a salvo , tuve miedo … tuve miedo a dejarte ir y ya no verte nunca mas . Para ti es muy rapido que te confiese todo esto porque sientes que nos acabamos de conocer pero no es asi , llevamos años de conocernos ,porfavor recuerdalo , porque me da mucho miedo que no puedes recordar casi nada de nuestra niñez , porfavor… - dijo el castaño .

- Pero .. -dijo la ojiverde.

- Sakura , tu me gustas … - dijo acercandose a centimetros de los labios de Sakura para que al final terminaron besandose los dos apasionadamnete , Sakura si le habia correspondido el beso de Shaoran , fue entonces ahi cuando pudo ver toda su niñez junto a el , tomados de la mano explorando todos los paisajes que habia en el reino de _**SORA .**_

- Sha …. Shaoran - susurro la ojiverde.

En ese mismo momento Sakura y Shaoran pudieron escucharan unos gritos aterradores , Sakura sabia de quien provenian , ella comenzo a temblar , ya que esos gritos pertenecian a su mejor amiga de la infancia , era Tomoyo quien hacia esos horrible gritos desgarradores .

- Sakura llego la hora …- le dijo el joven a Sakura .

_**Continuara …**_

_**Tabitha-san : ( jaja el chiste es dejar lo intenso en la conti )**_

_**Jaja nos vemos y escriban reviews**_

_**sayonara**_


	4. mi primera mision

_**THE POWER OF **__**DARK MOON**_

_Mi primera mision_

Este capitulo se lo dedico totalmente a onee-san , t quiero mucho _**Tommie-chan **_te extraño muuucho . Bueno perdon por tardarme pero mi compu se atasco una semana bueno disfruten este cap. Sayonara.

_- Sakura , tu me gustas __…__ - dijo acercandose a centimetros de los labios de Sakura para que al final terminaron besandose los dos apasionadamnete , Sakura si le habia correspondido el beso de Shaoran , fue entonces ahi cuando pudo ver toda su niñez junto a el , tomados de la mano explorando todos los paisajes que habia en el reino de __**SORA .**_

_- Sha __…__. Shaoran - susurro la ojiverde._

_En ese mismo momento Sakura y Shaoran pudieron escucharan unos gritos aterradores , Sakura sabia de quien provenian , ella comenzo a temblar , ya que esos gritos pertenecian a su mejor amiga de la infancia , era Tomoyo quien hacia esos horrible gritos desgarradores ._

_- Sakura llego la hora __…__- le dijo el joven a Sakura ._

_**Conti**_

- ¡Shaoran pero yo no se que hacer ! - dijo desesperada Sakura .

Shaoran voltea para ver la cara de horror de Sakura - Sakura , no te preocupes yo te ayudare - dijo Syaoran.

- Gracias Shaoran - dijo con ternura la ojiverde .

- Bien , lo primero que tienes que hacer es convocar mi espada y tu varita de aprendizaje -

Dijo el castaño .

- ¿ Pero como lo hago ? - pregunto Sakura .

- Mmm…. Repite despues de mi , _**Poder oscuro , poder de Dark Moon , ayudame con tu oscuridad para salvar a este mundo .**_

Sakura lo repitio a la perfeccion pero habia algo que no entendia , ¿ Porque tenia que decir que necesitaba el poder de la oscuridad ? , pero bueno no era el momento para pensar en eso , tenia que salvar a su mejor amiga .

En aquel instante en que Sakura termino de convocar , aparecieron una espada (perteneciente a Syaoran en Card Captor Sakura ) y una varita dorado , muy hermosa , Syaoran tomo la espada mientras que Sakura tomo la varita , ( Aunque realmente ella no sabia como hiba a derrrotar a las tinieblas con una varita dorado).

- Sigueme - dijo el castaño .

- esta bien - dijo la ojiverde un poco nerviosa .

Llegando al punto de los gritos , ese punto era un bosque profundo y oscuro, Syaoran y Sakura se escondieron en los matorrales para poder ver mejor la situacion en la que estaban . En ese momento Syaoran pudo ver a Tomoyo siendo arrastrada al fondo de aquel bosque , Aunque no pudo ver bien a su atacante .

- Rapido Princesa descifre un hechizo - le susurro Syaoran a Sakura .

- ¿ Pero como hago eso? - pregunto deseperada la ojiverde .

- Necesitas un hechizo de luz para ver al atacante , asi que busca en tu fondo de tu mente , concentrate en tus hechizos anteriores , vamos Sakura , yo se que puedes hacerlo - dijo inspiradoramente el castaño .

- Esta bien , tratare - dijo con un suspiro

Sakura trataba de buscar en su mente aquel hechizos que le habia pedido Shaoran . De repente le pudo llegar una pequeña escena a su mente ….

- ¡¡ Solaria !! - dijo Sakura saliendo de los matorrales sorpresivamente .

Cuando Sakura pronuncio su hechizo se pudo ver una intensa luz azulada proveniente de la varita de Sakura , dejando ver al atacante de Tomoyo , pero todos quedaron asombrados al ver que el atacante era un monstruo con su cara totalmente disfigurada.

Shaoran se decidio por atacarlo en ese momento con su espada . El monstruo solto a Tomoyo para poder pelear con Shaoran .

- ¿Estas bien Tomoyo ? - pregunto la ojiverde dejando salir bellas y cristalinas gotas de agua proveniente de sus bellos ojos .

- Si , gracias Sakura - diji Tomoyo ya tranquilizada .

- Cuida bien a Daidoji - se oyo la voz de Shaoran , pero ya algo cansada .

Despues de un rato Syaoran habia sido vencido por ese feo monstruo . Sakura no podia crrerlo , perderia a aquel amor en ese momento , no lo podia creer …

- ¡¡Noooooo !! - se oyo la voz de Sakura dejando ver algo totalmente sorprendente .

Sakura ya no era la misma , ahora tenia una pequeña risa en sus rojos labios , pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera , era una tenebrosa , una que asustaria hasta a el propio demonio , Sakura levanto su cara y sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino que ahora eran de color rojo vivo, Shaoran pudo recuperar el conocimiento pudiendo ver a la nueva Sakura .

- Sakura .. - dijo el Castaño .

Pero lamentablemente Sakura ya no lo podia oir , Sakura empezo a acercarse a aquel adefecio y le apunto con su varita , lo peor paso despues ,Sakura pronuncio algo pero no se supo que entonces el adefecio exploto en mil pedazos , era algo realmente repulsivo .

Sakura poco despues pudo recovered el conocimiento , pero no sabia que habia pasado en aquel lugar tan asqueroso lleno de pedazos de carne y sangre por doquier .

- Sha .. Shaoran , que … ¿que ha pasado? -

- Daidoji , porfavor guarda como secreto todo lo que acbas de ver , ni siquiera se lo puedes mencionar a Sakura - dijo el castaño con tono de preocupacion .

- No te preocupes , esta muy bien guardado conmigo , aunque…. Estoy preocupada por Sakura - dijo la ojiazul .

- … tienes razon pero por ahora no hay que mencionar nada -

- Esta bien Li - dijo Tomoyo .

- Me podrian decir que fue lo que ocurrio - dijo Sakura algo triste .

- Vamonos a casa Sakura - dijo el castaño .

- Si , ya es tarde y yo ya me tengo que ir a mi casa , muchas gracias por salvarme - dijo Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa .

- Segura que estas bien Tomoyo , ¿ quieres que te acompañemos? - dijo una vocecita preocupada proveniente de la ojiverde.

- Estoy bien muchas gracias , nos vemos mañana en la escuela , ¿esta bien? - dijo la ojiazul.

-…-

- Sakura , vamonos a casa - dijo Shaoran .

- esta bien , pero podrias decirme que fue lo que ocurrio alla atras - dijo la ojiverde

- despues , cuando llegue el momento dijo el castaño .

Sakura empezo a acercarse a Shaoran , despues los dos se veian aggrades de las manos como pareja .

- Shaoran , ¿ todas mis personas mas cercanas sufriran por mi culpa? -pregunto la ojiverde .

- Sakura ….-

- …-

- Es lo mas probable , pero creeme que nada de esto es tu culpa -

- gracias Shaoran , eres un gran ami…-

- mmm..-

- no , no eres mi amigo , tampoco eres mi compañero sino que eres mi …-

- …-

- tu eres mi novio , ¿ no es asi ?

La cara de Syaoran se puso tan roja como la de un tomate .

- cla… claro … claro Sakura como tu lo de … de .. Desees- dijo muy apenado Shaoran .

- Bueno hemos llegado - dijo Sakura .

- Si … claro … entonces mañana nos .. vemos verdad Sakura - dijo el Castaño.

- Claro que si , nos vemos mañana - dijo la ojiverde despidiendose con una sonrisa .

_- Pero que hago , no deberia comptometer asi con la princesa , ya que solo soy un simple ayudante , ademas esta prohibido en nuestro reino .- _pensaba Syaoran mientras caminaba para poder llegar a su casa.


	5. Sakura y Syaoran

_**THE POWER OF **__**DARK MOON**_

_Sakura y Syaoran_

Este capitulo se lo dedico totalmente a onee-san , t quiero mucho _**Tommie-chan **____**(osease Ying Fa Chik)**___te extraño muuucho . Bueno disfruten este cap. _CHECK IT !! _Sayonara.

_- Claro que si , nos vemos mañana - dijo la ojiverde despidiendose con una sonrisa ._

_- Pero que hago , no deberia comptometer asi con la princesa , ya que solo soy un simple ayudante , ademas esta prohibido en nuestro reino .- pensaba Syaoran mientras caminaba para poder llegar a su casa._

_**CONTINUACION:**_

En una casa muy muy bien adornada se podia ver una habitacion , en esa habitacion se podia ver a un ambarino durmiendo .

_- Syaoran ….-_

_-¿ quien …. Quien es ? - dijo el ambarino ._

_- Syaoran …-_

_- ¿ quien eres , revelate ? -_

_- Syaoran … yo … tengo que ..-_

- Pero que ??????- dijo despertando bruscamente - fue tan solo un sueño?? -

- Mejor me apuro para desayunar - dijo asi mismo Syaoran .

_**(Nota: Syaoran vive totalmente solo a escepcion de su mayordomo que lo cuida , el esta solo para poder realizar la mision de salvar y proteger a la princesa Sakura sin importar el costo)**_

- Joven Li - se oyo una voz a la puerta de la habitacion de Syaoran , era su mayordomo - Si no se apura llegara tarde a la escuela -

- Claro , muchas gracias Wayne ( asi se llama el mayordomo ) - dijo el ambarino .

- ¿ que habra sido ese extraño sueño ? - dijo Syaoran para si mismo .

Mientras Syaoran salia de su hogar , Sakura se apresuraba para terminar de comer(a mi me daria miedo comer tan rapido como ella) .

- MONSTRUO , deberias comer mas despacio , asi no te explotara el estomago - dijo irritantemente su hermano Touya .

- HERMANO - dijo Sakura algo enfadada

-Sakura , se te hara tarde para ir a tu escuela - dijo el papa de sakura ( Fujitaka Kinomoto).

Sakura se acabo el desayuno tan rapido que ni parecia que le habian servido la comida .

- Ya termine - dijo Sakura todavia con la comida en la boca.

- Apresurate o llegaras tarde MONSTRUO - dijo Touya .

- Ya me voy - dijo Sakura poniendose los patines para poder llegar a la escuela mas rapido .

- Sakura , porfavor vete con cuidado - dijo el padre. Pero Sakura ya se habia marchado .

En el camino , Sakura pudo encontrar unos bellos arboles de cerezo , ( o sease arboles de Sakura ) . La castaña venia tan maravillada con las flores de cerezo que no se fijo quien o que estaba en su camino , lo mas obio que sucedio fue que Sakura tropezo con alguien pero ese alguien era Syaoran ( pero que lento era , como Sakura pudo haberlo alcansado tan rapido , bueno es el chiste , jajaja .)

- Hay pero que daño , auch , auch - dijo la ojiverde - perdonadme , no me habia fijado por donde venia , ¿¿¿se a hecho usted daño ??? - pregunto muy preocupada Sakura al no poder ver la cara del accidentado .

- Pero .. ¿¿Es usted princesa ?? - dijo el ambarino .

- ¿Syaoran? - dijo algo extrañada la ojiverde - pero perdoname , no me fije - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara .

-Perdonadme , yo fui el culpable al no fijarme por donde caminaba -

- Jiji , ¿ que te parece si dejamos de disculparnos , y nos levantamos, creo que vamos a llegar tarde a clases - dijo muy sonriente Sakura .

- Claro dejeme ayudarle princesa -

- Syaoran , ya te habia dicho que deja de tratarme de usted y empieza a tratarme de tu - dijo algo molesta .

- Perdoname SAKURA , fue un descuido de mi parte -

- Al parecer me he hecho daño en mi dedo ,- dijo Sakura mostrando su dedo con una gran cortada .

- Dejame verla - el ambarino se acerco tanto que pudo escuchar la respiracion de Sakura , en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para el , sentia como a Sakura le palpitava su Corazon tan rapido , en eso Syaoran miro fiajmente a los ojos de Sakura , no podia resistirse , esos ojos , ese aroma y toda esa inocencia lo volvian totalmente loco .

- Syaoran ..- dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos esperando un dulce beso .

Syaoran se acerco lo mas que pudo a los labios de Sakura , en ese momento se pudo oir una campanada de la escuela .

- Oh no llegaremos tarde - dijeron al unisono .

Syaoran ayudo a Sakura a pararse , el ambarino tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo corriendo por todas las calles hasta poder llegar a su escuela , una vez ahi corrieron hasta su aula por los pasillos, rezando que su profesor no estuviera .( se nota que su profe era muy extricto , igual que el de nosotros jaja)

- No lo lograremos Syaoran - dijo una Sakura un tanto ajitada .

- Si alcanzaremos a llegar a tiempo - dijo con esperanzas el ambarino .

Los dos pudieron ver su aula a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia , al poder llegar a la puerta los dos calleron muy cansados en la entrada .

- Li , Kinomoto , llegaron tarde , tendran que irse a la direccion - dijo el profesor enfrente de ellos .

- Oh no , a mi nunca me habian mandado a la direccion , mi hermano se enfadara - dijo Sakura algo triste .

- Les he dicho que vallan a la direccion - dijo extrictamente el profesor .

-si profesor - dieron al unisono Sakura y Syaoran .

En el camino a la direccion , Sakura solo venia mirando el suelo , Syaoran se sentia muy triste ,estaba a punto de pedirle perdon en ese momento Sakura lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro ,- fue muy divertido , ¿no cees Syaoran? - dijo sonriendo la ojiverde.

- Pero Sakura , no estas enfadada ??- pregunto sorprendido el ambarino

- y por que habria de estarlo , si fue la carrera mas divertida que hice , - dijo riendo Sakura .

-…..-

- ademas , en la direccion , podemos terminar en donde nos quedamos - dijo algo roja Sakura , pero decidida .

- …..-

-…..-

Llegando a la direccion les pidieron que tomaran aciento afuera de la oficina , hay Syaoran tomo su oportunidad para robarle un dulce y calido beso a Sakura mientras estaba ditraida.

- Era mi oportunidad - dijo sonriente el ambarino .

- ….-

- gracias Syaoran pero yo estaba distraida - dijo con una sonrisa entre labios.

- entonces lo repetire , ¿ ahora si no estas distraida ? - pregunto Syaoran con una sonrisa.

- claro que no Syaoran -

Ai se dieron el Segundo beso appassionato ese dia .

- _Sakura , pero que rayos haces _- dijo una voz enfrente de ellos

_**Chan chan chan chan , que ocurrira despues , quien sera aquel desconocido , descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de THE POWER OF DARK MOON .**_


	6. la cuchara magica

_THE POWER OF __DARK MOON_

_**La cuchara magica**_

**Perdonenme por no haber escrito nada en estos dias , es solo que la compu no me dejaba entrar en esta seccion , bueno este capitulo esta divertido , se cuidan y disfrutenlo , bye bye.**

_Llegando a la direccion les pidieron que tomaran aciento afuera de la oficina , hay Syaoran tomo su oportunidad para robarle un dulce y calido beso a Sakura mientras estaba ditraida._

_- Era mi oportunidad - dijo sonriente el ambarino ._

_- ….- _

_- gracias Syaoran pero yo estaba distraida - dijo con una sonrisa entre labios._

_- entonces lo repetire , ¿ ahora si no estas distraida ? - pregunto Syaoran con una sonrisa._

_- claro que no Syaoran - _

_Ai se dieron el Segundo beso apasionado ese dia ._

_- Sakura , pero que rayos haces - dijo una voz enfrente de ellos_

_**Continuacion : **_

-…-

-…-

- Sakura quiero que me des una explicacion ante esto - dijo la voz misteriosa .

- Joven Touya , creame que esto no es culpa de la prince… digo de Sakura - dijo algo apenado el ambarino .

- Con que eres tu !! , el mocoso que llevo a Sakura a la casa cargando la vez pasada - dijo Touya algo molesto - cuidado que el monstruo muerde -dijo merinos de risa el pelinegro .

- HERMANO !! , eso no es justo - dijo la ojiverde haciendo susu pucheros - Hermano el es Syaoran , Syaoran el es Touya mi MOLESTO hermano - dijo la princesa haciendo una breve presentacion .

- MONSTRUO , yo ya te dije que ya lo conocia - le dijo mirando de reojo a Sakura .

- Hermano , al menos puedes dejar de decirme MONSTRUO frente a mis amigos - dijo la castaña ya perdiendo la tolerancia

- Porque MONSTRUO te molesta que lo diga enfrente de tu noviecito - dijo Touya con una sonrisa malevola en sus labios .

- Dis culpe .. No .. este … pues … no …- dijo Syaoran rojo cuando Touya dijo la palabra mas atemorizante para el , **novios .**

- Hermano , deja de molestarnos -dijo ya haciendo pucheros.

- Vamos , si quieres que los deje de molestar toma mi turno de hacer tarea del hogar por 2 semanas - dijo Touya todavia con su sonrisa .

- Hermano , eso no es justo - dijo Sakurita , saliendo que no tendra otra opcion - esta bien pero te tienes que ir ya -

- IM - PO - SI - BLE , estoy aqui porque me mandaron llamar por cierto MONSTRUO Y CIERTO MOCOSO , que llegaron tarde a clase - dijo el pelinegro mirandolos fijamente y a punto de llorar de tanto reir , ya que su pequeña hermanita , estaba haciendo muchos pucheritos graciosos .

- Sakura , ya estas algo grandecita para hacer carita de perrito no crees? - dijo Touya tratando de reprimir su enorme carcajada .

- No estoy demasiado grande si todavia funciona - dijo Sakura intentandolo de nuevo .

- Por Kami-sama , si sigues asi no evitare mojarme los pantalones de tanto reir - dijo Touya poniendose una mano en la boca para evitar reirse .

- Sakura , tenemos que irnos a la cafeteria para poder comer algo - dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras veia el momento feliz de los hermanos .

- A si es cierto ya es demasiado tarde , y ya perdieron todas las clases - dijo Touya .

- Esta bien Syaoran , hermano , A - RI - GA- TO por haber venido - dijo la flor de cerezo mientras se hiba , viendo el momento de sorpresa para el hermano .

- Nos vemos luego joven Touya - dijo el ambarino , despues bajo la voz - o mejor empezare a decirte _hermano _- dijo el ambarino con una cara de diversion , Sakura no alcanzo a escuchar lo que habia dicho su Syaoran , pero Touya se le quedaba viendo con una cara de desprecio .

Una vez ya ambos lejos de la direccion y del joven pelinegro Syaoran pensaba en que es lo que haria de ahora en adelante con Sakura , el y ella eran muy Buenos amigos desde la infancia , pero el era sirviente de la casa real de Sakura , ademas ella era la heroina del mundo , no podia estar con ella , pero realmente la queria , aunque el no estaba tan seguro si en verdad era quererla como una amistad o era realmente … otra de las palabra que le dan miedo , … sera realmente … amor ?? . Este pensamiento era tan confuso y tan dificil de explicar que Syaoran ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que ya habian llegado a la cafeteria .

- Syaoran .. Te ocurre algo - dijo algo preocupada la ojiverde .

- No , creo que no mi hermosa princesa - dijo dirijiendole una muy linda sonrisa .

- Syaoran , basta me haces sonrojar - dijo una Sakura irreconocible con tanto rojo en sus mejillas .

-Pero es la verdad mi dulce princesa -

- Oh , Syaoran ! - dijo una super feliz ojiverde por el hermoso comentario .

- …-

- Sabes Syaoran , cuando yo era pequeña mi mamá murio , pero antes de partir me ha enseñado unos cuantos trucos que hacia mi madre para hacerme feliz en mis momentos mas tristes , y sabes uno de ellos era _**la cuchara magica**_ .

- ¿ La cuchara magica? - dijo Syaoran sorprendido - es la primera vez que escucho algo asi .-

- Bueno dejame explicarte , en mis tempos de tristeza , mi mamá tomaba una cuchara , y me preguntaba que era realmente aquel objeto , yo una vez le conteste que era solo una cuchara , pero veras ese fue un grave error - dijo la ojiverde sonriendo y regresando al pasado .

- En que fue que te equivocaste mi pequeña princesa ?- menciono el ambarino

-Bueno , mi mamá coloco la cuchara enfrente de mi , y de immediate aparecio una hermosa ave color plata mi mamá de inmediato la liberó para que pudiera volar , esta al querer ir hacia la ventana , volvio a convertirse en una cuchara comun y corriente , desde entonces siempre le decia a mi mamá que hiciera el truco de la cuchara magica , aquel era mi favorito , aunque ahora mi hermano solo conoce como hacerlo , pero no tiene tanto tiempo como para poder mostrarmelo .- dijo con cara triste la castaña .

Despues de que Sakura termino su historia de la cuchara magica , ambos comieron en la cafeteria , despues de eso llegaron las clases , todo fue normal ese dia , junto con las clases tambien se llevo la tarde , Sakura y Syaoran siempre tenian actividades despues de clase , para poder mejorar sus calificaciones (a ambos no les hiba tan bien que digamos XD) . Syaoran siempre se hiba a la practica de KENDO , mientras que Sakura hiba a la practica de arco y flecha ( en el cual le hiba muy bien ) .

- Buenas tardes señorita Sakura - dijo una chica muy linda con gafas .

- Buenas tardes Naoko - respondio Sakura al saludo amigable de su amiga .

- Creo que hoy estamos de suerte , nuestro profesor hizo algunos cambios y ahora nos organizara por parejas para poder evaluar trabajo en equipo , coordinacion , y compatibilidad - menciono una chica con dos coletas , muy linda .

- Hola Chiharu - saludo Sakura a la chica .

- Buenas tardes Sakura - dijo la chica respondiendo al saludo con una dulce sonrisa .

- Buenas tardes chicos , como creo que ya se corrio la voz , el trabajo y calificacion de este ciclo escolar lo evaluare por parejas , para poder comprobar su coordinacion y revisar si tienen alguna compatibilidad para que cuando cuatro parejas sean ecocides , aquellas , iran al campeonato de Broken Arrow - dijo una silueta , aquella silueta tan linda solo podria pertenecer a una sola persona .

- Si profesora Mitsuki !! - contestaron todos al unisono .

- Bueno a continuacion dare el nombre de las parejas - dijo la profesora

- Espero que nos toque juntas Sakura , eres toda una experta en esto - menciono Chiharu muy emocionada por el siguiente trabajo .

- Si Sakura , eres muy buena , y pensar que temperate a usar el arco y flecha por primera vez hace una seman - dijo Naoko .

- Muchas gracias por los halagos chicas , deberas - dijo apenada la ojiverde .

- Creo que ya pronto nos toca - dijo Naoko mu emocionada .

- La siguiente pareja es Naoko y Chiharu - dijo la maestra .

- Que descepcion Sakura no le toco estar con ninguna de nosotras - dijo Naoko a Chiharu

- La siguiente pareja sera … -

- _Pero con quien me tocara , no digo que no estare coomoda con cualquiera , es decir pues es .. Solo .. Es solo que … -_

_-_ Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Nakamura seran la pareja de oro -

- Gracias maestra es todo un honor trabajar con la estudiante estrella - dijo un chico de atras de Sakura .

- No hay de que Eriol - dijo la profesora Mitsuki mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Eriol , pero Sakura se dio cuento de este acto .

- Buenas tardes señorita Sakura - dijo Eriol dejando que Sakura tenga un pequeña escalofrio al oir la voz de Eriol .

- Buenas tardes joven Eriol - dijo Sakura dandole una calida sonrisa

- Muy bien chicos , menos charla mas trabajo - dijo la señorita Mitsuki depues de haber organizado ya a todas las parejas .

Mientras tanto a la otra mitad del campus se encontraba un ambarino pensando en el relato de la ojiverde sobre la cuchara magica , como se veia deprimida la pobre al pensar que ya no veia tan seguido aquel truco . Mientras practicaba , a Syaoran le vino una idea maravillada de repente , seguramente aquella idea le daria muchos animos a la princesa del reino de _**Sora .**_

_**Bueno hasta aqui dejo este capitulo que ya me tengo que ir a dormir jaja , bueno cuidense mucho y dejen bonitos reviews , sayonara .**_


	7. Mi primer rival?

_**THE POWER OF **__**DARK MOON**_

_Mi primer rival ?_

**Jaja ahora si voy a escribir mas seguido que se acercan las vacaciones , gracias por los reviews , cuidense , espero les agrade este capitulo , sayonara.**

_- La siguiente pareja sera … - _

_- Pero con quien me tocara , no digo que no estare coomoda con cualquiera , es decir pues es .. Solo .. Es solo que … -_

_- Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Nakamura seran la pareja de oro - _

_- Gracias maestra es todo un honor trabajar con la estudiante estrella - dijo un chico de atras de Sakura ._

_- No hay de que Eriol - dijo la profesora Mitsuki mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Eriol , pero Sakura se dio cuento de este acto ._

_- Buenas tardes señorita Sakura - dijo Eriol dejando que Sakura tenga un pequeña escalofrio al oir la voz de Eriol ._

_- Buenas tardes joven Eriol - dijo Sakura dandole una calida sonrisa _

_- Muy bien chicos , menos charla mas trabajo - dijo la señorita Mitsuki depues de haber organizado ya a todas las parejas ._

_Mientras tanto a la otra mitad del campus se encontraba un ambarino pensando en el relato de la ojiverde sobre la cuchara magica , como se veia deprimida la pobre al pensar que ya no veia tan seguido aquel truco . Mientras practicaba , a Syaoran le vino una idea maravillada de repente , seguramente aquella idea le daria muchos animos a la princesa del reino de __**Sora .**_

_**Continuacion : **_

- Muy bien parejas trabajo muy bien y coordinadamente - señalo la señorita Mitsuki .

- Me alegra de trabajo con usted , señorita Sakura - dijo Eriol , quien era un chico de estatura media , pelo negro , ojos negros tambien , usaba siempre lentes , pero todo le quedaba muuuuuy bien ( n.n ) , el era muy guapo .

- Igualmente joven Eriol , pero … - dijo la ojiverde .

- pero…?? -

- No le dejare ganar tan facilmente - dijo Sakura con su tono de rivalidad .

- Me parece bien señorita , pero yo propongo una buena competencia entre usted y yo , ¿le parece? - dijo el pelinegro respondiendo a tal rivalidad de Sakura .

- Me parece bien joven Eriol - siguio diciendo la ojiverde no dejando su tono competitivo.

- Empezemos - dijo el ojinegro poniendose en posicion para empezar a tirar las fleches de su arco .

- Muy bien , pero …. No soy facil por tan solo ser una chica - dijo Sakura observando la posicion de su parejas de clase . Dandose cuenta de que la luz del atardecer le daba a Eriol un resplandor hermoso, Sakura sentia como se ruborizaba ante él.

- ¿Que sucede ? , ¿Acaso soy mejor que tu ? - dijo con demasiado sarcasmo y el azabache .

- ¿¡Estas loco!? Porfavor , eres bueno pero no para tanto , ademas recuerda que soy la mejor de esta clase , lamento decirte que nadie me gana - reaccionando a la burla Sakura respondio tomando el arco de inmediato de la mano de Eriol , deseando verle la cara de humillacion , asi dandole mas energies de tener poder sobre aquel tonto que habia dicho tal ofensa anterioremente.

- Jaaa! - la chica habia soltando una carcajada enorme al ver que el joven azabache no habia podido atinarle al centro con la ultima flecha.- eso es todo lo que tienes cuatro ojos , definitivamente yo soy mejor -

- Eso lo veremos Sakura - enfadado por la ofensa tan grande que habia recibido Eriol por parte de Sakura diciendole cuatro ojos hacia que lastimara su enorme Ego .

La castaña tomo la misma posicion que anteriormente su rival habia tomado , asi despues de unos segundos de preparacion se pudo oir un ¨_fiu¨ _y luego siguio otro sonido igual y otro igual , todos los sonidos toamron una direccion , el centro de la diana , todas las fleches estaban bien colocadas en el centro , una tras otra , Eriol supo de inmediato que Sakura tenia un don muy especial . Sakura al final ya tenia su victoria en la mano , solo una flecha más y le ganaria al joven azabache , ella ya podia saborear la dulce victoria , cuando pudo escuchar algo , no sabia realmente que era , despues presto mas atencion y pudo darse cuenta de que era la voz de su rival y compañero que estaba a su lado .

- Dime Sakura , se que tienes muy buenas calificaciones , buenos amigos , buena conndicion fisica y muy buenos dones , ¿ pero Acaso tienes un buen novio ? -

Por culpa de esa pregunta tonta Sakura perdio su perfecto tiro hacia la hermosa victoria que le esperaba , sin embargo , esa pregunta tambien la habia dejado totalmente estatica , ya que la ojiverde sabia muy bien que jamas en toda su corta vida que habia tenido un novio , JAMAS , ella si era muy bella y recivia muchas cartas de amor todos los dias en su casillero , mucho pretendientes , etc.. pero para Sakura ninguno era demasiado bueno , todos eran totalmente incompatibles , hasta que pudo llegar con un chico … un chico que llego a su vida hace muy poco , habian sido tan solo 4 dias y ya sentia algo por un chico to talmente diferente a los demas .

- Eriol , no , no tengo novio , aunque si hay un chico que me agrada pero no estoy muy segura de lo que siento por el , o si el siente algo por mi , sinceramente jamas habia tenido tal sentimiento , pero sera mejor decir como si el fuera tan solo un amigo por ahora, uno nunca esta seguro. -

- si tienes razon , eso significa que estas disponible , ¿ no es cierto ? -

- si en cierto modo - ella estaba totalmente desisted recojiendo todas sus flechas que no se pudo dar cuenta que su compañero se acerco a ayudare tambien a recojerlas .

- Sakura , quisiera que salieras conmigo , eres una chica muy especial , y lo sabes , y si estas disponible me parece que no tenemos ningun inconveniente , ¿ aceptas? -

Roja por el comentario que hizo el joven , la castaña no sabia que responder , pensaba en Syaoran-kun , pero nunca le habia dicho nada , lo penso y lo penso , hasta que al fin ella pudo llegra a una conclusion no tan buena .

- Eriol , primero dejame pensarlo un poco quieres , eres un chico muy bueno y agradable , asi que quisiera pedir una opinion primero , despues te llamo para decirte si acepto , ok? -

- Me parece muy bien Sakura , me gustaria que le consultaras alguien una primera opinion , si llegas a aceptar me llamas y yo voy por ti a las ocho , ¿ te parece bien?-

- Me parece excelente Eriol-kun - dijo la castaña mostrando una bella sonrisa a el chico.

- ¡¡¡ Sakura !!! - se ollo a lo lejos una voz muy familiar para la ojiverde , esa voz estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella , esa voz le pertenecia a …

- ¡¡¡ Syaoran-kun!!!- la ojiverde veia a Syaoran agitar la mano a lo lejos mientras todavia traia puesta su ropa de kendo en la cual era totalmente color azul rey , en el Syaoran se veia muy bien .

- Sakura vine para podernos ir a casa juntos - dijo Syaoran ayudando a levantarse a la joven que todavia estaba sorprendida por la llegada de Syaoran .

- Syaoran- kun , ¿ que haces aqui ? , deberias estar en tu clase de kendo -

- ¿ ehh? Mi clase de kendo termino hace mucho , al igual que tu clase de tiro con arco Sakura -

- No puede ser , se paso el tiempo muy rapido compitiendo con Eriol -

- ¿ Eriol dijiste ? , pero si no hay nadie aqui Sakura - dijo el ambarino volteando hacia ambos lados al no poder observar al azabache .

- Estoy abajo joven Lee - menciono el joven que estaba recojiendo todavia las flechas de la castaña .

- Oh , lo siento , Syaoran-kun , el es Eriol , Eriol el es Syaoran .- presento a los dos jovenes mientras volvio a ayudarle a Eriol con sus flechas .

- Asi que tu eres mi primer rival joven Lee - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de el suelo y se sacudia sus prendas .

- ¿ Mi rival ? ¿ de que estas hablando y como sabes mi apellido ? -

- Eso lo sabras tu despues Lee , nos veremos pronto - menciono con algo de maldad en sus ojos , despues dirigio su mirada a Sakura - nos vemos esta noche - dijo al ultimo despidiendose de ella .

- ¿ De que esta hablando Sakura ? - pregunto el castaño antes de ayudara a que se pudiera levantar la joven Sakura .

- Te lo digo despues Syaoran , y ..¿ venias a decirme algo ? -

- Oh .. Si .. En mi clase de Kendo estuve pensando sobre la cuchara magica que ya habias mencionado anteriormente , y quiero aver guar como se hace , para que asi yo sea otra persona mas que sepa como animarte Sakura - dijo el mostrando tratando de esconder una sonrisa de satisfaccion .

- Muchas gracias Syaoran - kun - dijo tambien sonriendo la ojiverde .

- Sabes , Eriol me invito …- un espantoso grito desgarrador interrumpio a Sakura , el grito provenia de un callejon oscuro .

- Vamos - el castaño tomo de la mabo a Sakura para dirigisme rapidamente a aquel lugar.

Sakura podia sentir algo , sentia que eran unas palabras totalmente que hacia que su corazon latiera muy rapido esas palabras estaban en su mente .

- Espera Syaoran , esper…. _DARK MOON _**- **esas palabras hicieron que Syaoran parara en seco , cuando Syaoran pudo ver a Sakura tenia totalmente un traje distinto , era totalmente negro con unos cuantos listones alrededor rojos como la sangre , ahora los ojos de Sakura ya no eran verdes , sino rojos , eram totalmente hermosos . Syaoran no podia creer lo que veia Sakura no seria capaz de realizar una transformacion sino hasta los 15 y todavia faltaba bastante .

- Syaoran esto es ….-

- si , lo se deberia habertelo dicho , es totalmente diferente puede que no te guste -

- no , no , Syaoran esto es …-

- si ya se Sakura , debi mencionartelo antes , eres mi reponsabilidad -

- No Syaoran , esto es …. ASOMBROSO - eso hizo que Syaoran se quedaba con una cara de WTF . - este traje es fabulos , me veo mas sexy , es fantastico Syaoran - dijo ahora saltando Sakura , (el traje lo pueden buscar como kate bekinham de van helsing , adoro su ropa , no , la adoro a ella , yei !!!)

- ¡¡¡ AAAAAA!!!- se volvio a oir el grito , pero ahora Sakura podia dentifrice la voz , esa voz era proveniente de Naoko .

**Bueno aqui termino este cap , ya me mandaron a dormir jijiji , perdon por que sea tan cortito para el proximo vere si puedo hacerlo mas grande ok? Muchas gracias por los reviews , los adoro bye-bye , los quiero mucho n.n .**


	8. No quiero ser quien creo que soy

_**THE POWER OF **__**DARK MOON**_

_No quiero ser quien creo que soy._

_**Bueno les había prometido que escribiría mas seguido pero tuvimos un problema horrible , así q no tuve tiempo jaja gracias a las personas q me dejaron reviews y perdón por la falta de gramática del otro capitulo , pero mi Comput. estaba en ingles, ahora tengo una nueva , yeiiii XD disfruten el capitulo n_n **_

_**Capitulo anterior :**_

_Sakura podía sentir algo , sentía que eran unas palabras totalmente que hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido esas palabras estaban en su mente ._

_- Espera Syaoran , esper…. DARK MOON __**- **__esas palabras hicieron que Syaoran parara en seco , cuando Syaoran pudo ver a Sakura tenia totalmente un traje distinto , era totalmente negro con unos cuantos listones alrededor rojos como la sangre , ahora los ojos de Sakura ya no eran verdes , sino rojos , eran totalmente hermosos . Syaoran no podía creer lo que veía Sakura no seria capaz de realizar una transformación sino hasta los 15 y todavía faltaba bastante ._

_- Syaoran esto es ….-_

_- si , lo se debería habértelo dicho , es totalmente diferente puede que no te guste -_

_- no , no , Syaoran esto es …-_

_- si ya se Sakura , debí mencionártelo antes , eres mi responsabilidad -_

_- No Syaoran , esto es …. ASOMBROSO - eso hizo que Syaoran se quedaba con una cara de WTF . - este traje es fabuloso , me veo mas sexy , es fantástico Syaoran - dijo ahora saltando Sakura _

_- ¡¡¡ AAAAAA!!!- se volvió a oír el grito , pero ahora Sakura podía identificar la voz , esa voz era proveniente de Naoko ._

_**Continuación: **_

-Syaoran .. Esa voz es de Naoko -

- Lo se Sakura , pero no dejes q tus emociones te perjudiquen en tu trabajo - dijo con tono de seriedad el ambarino .

Ambos apuraron el paso para poder llegar a la escena , la voz guió a un callejón , paredes frías y húmedas , donde también se podía sentir el miedo . El terror en el grito de Naoko resonó en el callejón , Sakura y Syaoran llegaron en el centro de este , todo estaba totalmente oscuro solo era la luz de la luna que daba un poco de luz , Sakura tomo la mano de Syaoran , en ese momento no le importaba , ese lugar era totalmente terrible .

- Syaoran , este lugar no me gusta nada

- Sakura , no tengas miedo , yo estoy aquí contigo , solo sujétate muy bien -

- ¿Qué es eso Syaoran ? - menciono la castaña aterrorizada al ver una temible sombra enfrente de ellos , Sakura no podía ver claramente , trato de enfatizar su vista y extrañamente sus nuevos ojos color rojo la dejaron ver através de toda la oscuridad.

- Syaoran , es horrible - dijo en susurro la castaña.

- ¿ Que es lo que ves Sakura ? -Syaoran también respondió susurrando .

- Es grotesco , totalmente horrible Syaoran -

- Dime que es Sakura-

-Mi peor pesadilla Syaoran … es … es…-

- Sakura ….¿ que es ? -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Es una asquerosa araña horrible !!!!!!- dijo con total pavor la castaña .

- Demonios Sakura me asustaste , pensé que era algo peor- dijo algo molesto el ambarino y tratando de calmar a Sakura con una cara extraña dirigida a la atemorizada.

- Bueno Syaoran por si no sabia le tengo PAVOR a las arañas -

- Si pero Sakura no es necesidad de andar gritando -

- Oye pero yo no grite -

- Claro que si gritaste -

- O por favor ¿vamos a seguir así ? -

- A si , claro la misión ,vamos por Naoko-

Al final de el callejón Sakura pudo ver una figura , una figura no humana , ¿era acaso eso un tipo de zorro gigante con rabia gigante y con roña gigante? ¿ acaso ya mencione gigante ?

- Syaoran … hagas lo que hagas NO TE MUEVAS .- Sakura apretó la mano de Syaoran , se acerco a su oído y le susurro el aspecto de el monstruo .

- Muy bien … yo me encargo de el tu no te muevas - tal y como ordeno Syaoran , Sakura se quedo inmóvil , esperando el movimiento de Syaoran .

Syaoran saco su espada , el sonido de el metal era duro y áspero , como si tuviera una vieja historia llena de tristeza , pasado , soledad e inclusivamente muertes , ese sonido es el que describirías escalofriante … recorriendo tu piel poco a poco hasta llegar a tu espina , causándote un temor inmenso , la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su espada haciendo ver como si ésta tuviera luz propia , era hermosamente oscura con un terrible pasado .

- Rayos lastima que sea de Syaoran , es tan linda - dijo la castaña para sus adentros totalmente hipnotizada por su belleza .

Syaoran se acercaba más y más a la bestia y muy se dio cuenta que la descripción que le había dado Sakura era exacta …era grande cómo de unos cuatro metros (sentado claro está), tenía aspecto de un zorro , pero este no tenia ojos era simplemente puro pelaje , le escurría baba espumosa de su hocico , garras totalmente afiladas , su pelo era un nido de ratonera , y el olor era indescriptible , era como mezclar todo un basurero lleno de pañales usados con pescado echado a perder y huevos podridos . Syaoran tuvo que aguantar toda la peste que provenía de la bestia … lentamente elevo su espada , tratando de aprovechar el momento que la bestia estaba dando su espalada .

De algún modo el monstruo sintió la presencia de su atacante , volteando bruscamente , quedando cara a cara con Syaoran , la bestia dejo salir un horrible gruñido para dejar salir después un tipo de aullido terriblemente espeluznante hacia la luna . Syaoran levanto nuevamente su espada tratando de ahora acertar a la bestia , pero esta la esquivo con real rapidez , al mismo tiempo le gruñía a Syaoran , como un perro rabioso enojado y listo para morder , Syaoran seguía persiguiendo al monstruo con su espada a un costado , pronto el monstruo empezó a saltar , de un momento a otro la bestia subió a los tejados , Syaoran también tuvo que hacerlo , aunque el no era experto y no le gustaba lo tenia que hacer .

Pronto Syaoran vio a lo lejos como Sakura iba caminando por la calle , parecía que venia arrastrando una de sus piernas , ¿ acaso ella estaba herida? …no , no era eso , ella tenia algo , o a alguien … era Naoko , ella era la que estaba herida y Sakura la traía sobre un hombro.

La bestia dio un salto repentino , iba directo hacia donde estaba Sakura y Naoko , Syaoran debió detenerlo antes de tiempo , pero no llegaría , el monstruo le ganaba por mucho camino .

- ¡¡¡ SAKURA !!! - al momento de gritar su nombre la castaña giro su cabeza , para darse cuenta que ella y Naoko estaban en peligro , tomo fuertemente a Naoko y echo a correr , aunque con el peso de su amiga era difícil hizo su mayor esfuerzo . Pronto Sakura pudo localizar un parque , apuro el paso para llegar a el , viendo que la bestia la venia siguiendo ahora .

La castaña tuvo que dejar a Naoko debajo de un árbol , de la nada salio una varita enfrente de ella , era su varita , la que apareció cuando salio con el primer monstruo . Sakura la tomo y se preparo para enfrentar a el monstruo . El primer aullido todavía se oía un poco lejos , pronto llegaron otros aullidos todos rodeando a la castaña .

Un terrible sentimiento invadió a Sakura , era eso acaso temor , coraje , rabia , miedo , todo esos sentimiento le hicieron circo en su estomago , pero no tenia tiempo para dolores de estomago , ella estaba lista para lo que estaba por llegar .

Todo estaba callado , muy callado para ser normal , algo estaba sucediendo , la desesperación de Sakura era tanta , lo sentía ya en la garganta . De pronto una mano tapo la boca de Sakura , ella tratando de gritar y pataleando lo único que oía era un shhh .

- Tranquila Sakura soy yo … Syaoran - dijo el ambarino detrás de ella soltando su mano de su boca.

- Pero no me asustes así Syaoran -

- Lo siento … pero tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido -

- Pero hay que enfrentar al monstruo Syaoran , no podemos dejarlo así -

- Tienes razón , si lo dejamos suelto podría lastimar a alguien más -

- Syaoran , que te paso … tu brazo , esta llenó de sangre , déjame limpiarlo - Sakura tomó el brazo de Syaoran para examinarlo , pero algo no estaba bien , un olor extraño llego a su nariz pero no era asqueroso o algo por el estilo , al contrario , sentía que olía delicioso , seria la nueva fragancia de Syaoran que la traía loca .

Sakura sintió un pinchazo a su pecho , era inevitable , algo no estaba saliendo bien , ella ya no se podía controlar , miro a Syaoran a la cara , lo observó bien y pudo notar que su labio estaba partido . Sakura noto que el momento de silenció Syaoran peleo contra la bestia , pero eso ya ni siquiera sonaba en su mente , ella estaba hipnotizada , tanta sangre la hipnotizaba , pero que estaba pasando , acaso le gustaba la sangre locamente , pero se veía tan sabrosa , poco a poco la castaña se empezó a dirigir a el rostro de el ambarino .

- Sakura ¿ que haces ? -

- Tu … labio …-

Sakura estaba a tan solo un centímetro de la cara de Syaoran , solo se quedaron viendo , Syaoran tomo el siguiente paso . La sangre de Syaoran hizo una explosión inmensa en la boca de Sakura , era tan deliciosa para ella , era como chocolate bañado en fresas , ese sabor un poco acido y dulce juntos hacia que se volviera loca .

Syaoran hizo que el beso se volviera más apasionado , Sakura se sentía extraña era como si sintiera la vida misma de Syaoran dentro de ella , todo por culpa de la sangre , era como si su relación se fortaleciera . Sakura se separo instantáneamente de el ambarino dejándole una expresión en su cara difícil de leer , era una mezcla de preocupación y decepción .

- Lo … siento Syaoran … no puedo seguir -

- ¿Pero porque no ? , lo hemos hecho dos veces , no es nada malo -

- No , no es eso , es solo que me siento …se que sonara raro … pero me siento atraída a tu sangre -

-…-

- Se que es extraño Syaoran pero no creo ser … bueno ya sabes ese tipo de imaginación de los vampiros … además yo nunca eh creído en ellos -

- Sakura …déjame contarte algo es muy importante , y lo debiste saber desde el principio -

- Syaoran ¿ que es ? Dime -

- Bueno es sobre tu pasado -


End file.
